1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus and a magnetic reproducing apparatus in which a magnetic head mounted on a rotating drum slides on a magnetic recording medium to record and reproduce signals.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, this type of magnetic reproducing apparatus has been generally constructed by having a magnetic tape wound about a magnetic head so that the magnetic head slides on the magnetic tape to record and reproduce signals, with the apparatus provided with the following modes: A recording mode in which video signals and the like are recorded on the magnetic tape; a motion picture reproducing mode in which video signals and the like recorded on the magnetic tape are reproduced; a fast forward mode in which the magnetic tape is fast fed without recording and reproducing signals; a rewinding mode in which the magnetic tape is rewound without recording and reproducing signals; a recording pause mode in which the recording operation is interrupted, with the magnetic head being kept in sliding contact on the magnetic recording medium; and a still picture reproducing mode in which a still picture is not directly reproduced from the magnetic tape, but from signals temporarily stored in a memory. The aforementioned memory has been constructed to temporarily store recorded signals which have been transmitted during the motion picture reproducing mode.
However, in the foregoing type of apparatus, in order to make immediate use of the specified recording functions when the recording pause mode is switched to the recording mode, the magnetic drum is rotated at the same speed during a recording pause mode as during a recording mode, with the magnetic head being kept in sliding contact on the magnetic tape.
In addition, in order to take immediate advantage of the specified motion picture reproducing functions when the still picture reproducing mode is switched to the motion picture reproducing mode, the drum is rotated at the same speed during a still picture reproducing mode as during a motion picture reproducing mode, with the magnetic head being kept in sliding contact on the magnetic tape.
That is, during both a recording pause mode and a still picture reproducing mode, the magnetic tape does not move and the magnetic head repeatedly slides on the same portion of the magnetic tape at a high speed, giving rise to problems such as seriously damaging magnetic tapes and seriously wearing magnetic heads.
To cope with increasing demands in recent years for high-density recording, high-speed magnetic heads, that is, high-speed rotation of drums, must be achieved in the future. However, high-speed rotation will make the above problems more serious.